Fiji And All It Brings
by girl with to much time
Summary: Its not a matter of wits, but a matter of will. Its not you're strength, but how you use it". Ten young adults in a Reality show are in for a surprise when their Crew and Host mysteriously die, and they are stranded. AH, AU, canon couples
1. A is for Ariving

It was such a nice day; it was almost a pity to leave the crowded city of New York, even for a chance at fame and money. All Bella Swan really wanted to do was go to central park and read a good book, maybe get some grocery-shopping done, before working the night shift at _Perfecto,_ the restaurant she was a chef in. but her mother, Renee, had talked her into this stupid idea, and she could not do anything she wanted to.

She had called _Perfecto_, needless to say, her Boss was not to please she was taking a month-long vacation, but after promising to keep her job even if she won (she was the top chef he had), he loosened up a little. Its not that Bella would really need her job if she won, she would be freaking _rich_.

Yep, that's right, sweet Bella Swan, delicate Bella Swan, was competing in a reality show. Over all, the deal wasn't bad, she would be staying with a few other people, all in there early twenties, on an island some ware in Fiji (the contestants had not been told the location, out of fear it would leak to the press), for the grand prize of one million American dollars. Over all, not a bad deal.

But Bella felt she had no advantage in this competition; she was a klutzy girl, not the most intelligent, and did not socialize easily. Her mother, (who happened to be best friend), had sent in her application without her knowledge, hoping to give her daughter a chance to 'live a little'. Renee felt that Bella's few friends (three counting Renee) was not enough for her. Besides, Jacob and Angela must be sick of Bella bye now.

That was another reason Bella was reluctant to leave. Her friends were very competent people, but Bella had developed an unnecessary habit of taking care of them. Even Angela, who was going to get married soon, could not get Bella to stop sending in meals and confirming everything about the wedding (not that Angela really minded if it kept Bella sane).

"It's time!" Rene sang as she entered her daughter's apartment. Bella was packing the small suitcase with items she was allowed to bring; a bathing suit, extra underwear, a sweater, and a few other things.

Bella looked up from her now closed suitcase and looked at her mother. Renee was dressed in a flowey dress and dangling earrings, with a large pouch bag slung over her shoulder, she looked like a hippie, rather then a school teacher. Bella could not have looked different from her. She wore jeans and a tee-shirt, with sandals made for hiking.

"Hi mom" she said, "You ready?" her mother was driving her to the airport, because Bella's truck was in the garage for repairs (how was she supposed to know it wasn't good if your breaks sank?) luckily for her, Jacob worked at the garage and could get her a discount.

Renee nodded and the two walked out the door. "My flight leaves at two" Bella said, "so we could stop for lunch on the way there, if you want"

"I'd love that!" Renee exclaimed, opening the car door, "they just opened a new Waffle Bar downtown…"

"I was thinking more along the line of airplane food…" Bella said. She was a worrier, and wanted to make sure she could catch her flight on time.

"That's fine to" her mother said, "I just want one last meal with my baby before she's to rich and famous to care for me" she let out a fake sob, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I won't be rich unless I win, mom" she said, "and things aren't looking to good for me right now" she knew most people in this show had some edge, but not her. in fact she was only participating to pleas her mother, otherwise she would be at the park, enjoying herself, rather then on her way to reality fame.

--

After a nice lunch and tearful goodbye to her mother, Bella was on the plane to Fiji, ware a private jet would pick her up and take her to the exact location. She never minded plane rides; unlike her friend Jacob…she missed Jacob already. Her and Angela had been close, but not as close as her and Jake were. She met him as a chilled, when he beat up some kid that was bugging her. Ever since then, Jake was her protector, and she was the motherly figure he did not have. Bella loved being a mother; she always had to take care of Renee, and was thrilled when she had new 'kids' to take care of. It was like her hobby.

After a long plane ride, Bella stepped out into the airport, and followed the directions given to her bye the producers. She ended up in a lounge, decorated with fake plants and cream-toned sofas. A few people around her age looked up at her, one or two out of nine smiled.

A bearded, bald man in the corner smiled at her, "Miss Swan!" he called, "it's good you're here, we'll get going in half an hour, why don't you say hello to your friends for the next month?"

Bella smiled and looked at the people around her, one bronze-haired man caught her eyes with his green ones. The gaze between the two was broken when Bella looked down, blushing. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, after all.


	2. B is for Befriending

Bella was about to walk up to the handsome man, when she was grabbed by a clawed arm. She swiveled around to see a tall, thin girl with flat blond hair and an unfriendly smile, "I'm Lauren" she said in a nasal voice,"who are you?"

Bella introduced herself quickly, and Lauren smiled, "Bella, that's such a pretty name, why don't you come sit with me and Jessica?" not wanting to be rude, Bella accepted the offer and was dragged away from the man on the couch.

Jessica was a curly-haired girl wearing a blue tank top that must have left her freezing in such an air-conditioned room.

Lauren and Jessica engaged immediately in conversation, and Bella had to speak quiet rarely. This pleased her, as she had time to look around the room. The green-eyed man was talking to a tall blond, who had an arm was covered in scares. Across the room, a large man was flirting with an extremely pretty girl, who was so fond of this attention she even flipped her hair a few times. A tiny girl with spiky black hair was talking to another blond male who still looked to be in his teens, and a dark man, who Bella would have found attractive, if it weren't for the Green eyes still scorched into her mind.

"So, Bellsy," Jessica said, using a nickname Bella had unknowingly agreed to in the conversation, "why did you sign up?"

Bella ran a hand thru her hair before speaking, "my mother signed me up" the two girls seemed shocked that Bella even remembered her mothers name, but ignored it and began talking again, this time they turned there backs to Bella so that she was out of the conversation.

"Hello" the velvety voice made Bella jump and she turned to look at the speaker. It was the man with the bronze hair. He was even more handsome close up, what with a perfectly sculpted and sized face, he could have been an angel, and Bella momentarily wondered if he was. "My name is Edward, what's yore's?" now that Edward was speaking to her, Lauren and Jessica seemed to remember her.

"I'm Bella" she said, "it's nice to meet you" he sat down on a chair opposite hers, and Jessica shot Lauren a smug smile, as if her picked the seat because of its closeness to Jessica.

"So, why are you on the show?" he asked, when Bella gave him the same answer she gave the girls, but rather then laughing, Edward looked amazed; "It's so nice to meet someone close to their mother, I thought I was the only one!"

Suddenly, Jessica spoke up, "I know!" she said, stroking one hand on Edwards arm so that her manicured nails clawed him, "I call my mother everyday!"

Edward seemed uncomfortable, and quickly said, "I call mine less often, I like to give her some space" he emphasized the last word, as though sending a clue to Jessica. She seemed to perceive, and slowly, yet effectively, backed off.

Edward turned to Bella and smiled softly, he seemed like he wanted to tell her something, but the bald man from the corner stood up to speak. "Okay, if you would all pleas follow me to the jet" he asked, "we will be departing to the island" the group stood up and began to follow as the man explained the agenda, "we won't be doing much today" he said, "you will be shooting your introductions, and we'll start setting up the island for airing, which begins in one week, until then you can stay in the crew resort" Jessica and Lauren giggled with each other and shot Bella a glance, she quickly stared at her feet, blushing, and wondering what the two had said about her.

"Don't mind them" said a girls voice, "They're just jealous Edward was talking to you, and didn't pay attention to there boobs" Bella looked up to see a pretty, petite girl, the one with spiky hair. She had a friendly smile on her face. "I'm Alice" she said, holding her hand out, Bella took it eagerly and introduced herself.

"You know Edward?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded, "he's my second cousin twice-times removed from my mothers side" she said, "I've known him since I was six" Bella nodded, impressed. Alice began talking, and Bella found, that much like her talk with Jessica and Lauren, she did not need to respond much, but it was different from her talk with the other girls, because Alice was speaking about a particular book Bella enjoyed, and Bella was enjoying the conversation.

Finally, they boarded a jet, Bella was shocked to find it was decorated almost exactly like the lounge, only seatbelts hung of the seats and the potted plants were secured to the ground with heavy-duty bolts. It was only now Bella's anxiety kicked in. she felt like she was going to hyperventilate, and quickly took a seat by the window. She heard someone sit down beside her. Expecting Alice or Edward, she looked up smiling. Instead, she saw the round-faced boy- _man_. "I'm Bella" she said, hoping he would not detect her smile was not meant for him.

"I'm Mike' he said with a smile that emphasized his boyish features. They talked for a short while about the new movies in theaters before she made an excuse about being tired and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. She needed to think; she had been away from home fore only a day, maybe less, she had made two enemy's, two friends, and one aquatic; she was doing better then she expected. Then again, a small voice in her head said, you have plenty of time to make enemies. She tried not to whimper.

--

**So, hi! Thanks to all you who've reviewed my story, I appreciate it. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon**


End file.
